


Peaceful Waters

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Completed, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once nakama, always nakama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Waters

She watched silently with dark eyes as the crew left the deck to answer the cook's call to dinner. The evening sea breeze was still lightly warmed from the afternoon sun. She choose to stay a while to enjoy the unusually calm weather. Playfully climbing onto the ship's rail, she balanced carefully as she made her way toward the bow. Stepping down onto the figurehead, she settled herself with her bare feet crossed beneath the spread of her white skirt.

She had always liked this view.

Pressing down her dress, she leaned over and addressed the lion figurehead, "Days like these are nice, aren't they? It's so relaxing when everyone is safe and happy."

The Sunny creaked a response and she smiled. "I forgot that you like all the noise and excitement."

She stretched out her legs the way Luffy often did and leaned back on her hands. "You know things were really different - back on East Blue."

The Sunny's sail snapped in excitement. He was still young and he loved to hear her stories of their past adventures. She smiled wistfully. "The world felt so big and far away... But that was the best part - there was still everything to experience. There was nothing that could hold us back!"

The rigging hummed thoughtfully at her and she nodded, "The Grand Line was everything we had imagined and so much more... It was amazing."

Memories made her sigh as she gazed out over the waves, "There were painful things too. Friends we've left behind, and new scars that can't heal..."

The wood of the mast whined anxiously. Sadness was evident in the sound of the Strawhat flag crumpling in the wind. She soothingly patted the lion figurehead. "Painful things aren't always bad. They help us change, and everyone has to change. I changed, you know - I do not regret that in the least."

She leaned over to look the figurehead in the eye once more. "After all, I met you!"

Kissing the lion daintily on the nose, she jumped up and ran laughing to the galley. The swing hanging from the big tree on deck waggled bashfully as she passed. With each step she could feel the happiness radiating from Sunny's sun-warmed boards. Pausing at the galley door, she tucked a stray lock behind the small horns curling around her ears. The sunset colored the ship with a soft red blush, and Merry giggled at his embarrassment. Sunny was a precious new friend, and she was glad to have someone so warm and so strong looking out for the crew.

When she slipped inside, Merry was greeted by laughter and songs, and all the wonderful sounds of her friends - new and old. It didn't matter that they couldn't see her or hear her anymore. She loved them all, and she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be. Her place was here.

She would continue to share their adventures for as long as Usopp carried that little sliver of her broken keel next to his heart.


End file.
